Child's Play
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: Though Jonesy was headed for another loss, he thought he found the best way to get Nikki to admit defeat. (One-shot.)


_**Warning**_ _: Sexual content and profanity—aka the usual._

 _ **A/N**_ _: I love writing about these two, honestly. This ship gives me an excuse to write biting sarcasm, heavy sexual tension, and warm love-hate moments._

 _ **Note**_ _: This one-shot is named after a song by SZA and Chance the Rapper._

* * *

Though video game nights were a guilty pleasure for Nikki, they were also a great way to bond with Jonesy.

"If I go down, I'm taking you down with me."

"Let's see how far you get with that."

And, amid all the aggressive button-pressing, video game nights were competitive as hell.

"I'm serious, Nik. Either you're going down or we're both going down."

She rolled her eyes. "Going down just like your IQ score."

"Yeah!" The thought slowly sunk in. "Hey!"

"See, it keeps dropping lower on its own."

He sounded like a child when he said, "Shut up."

She smirked as she focused on the television screen. "You're just mad that I'm going to beat your ass at this game."

"No, I'm not." For once, he wasn't lying. He was _worried_ that she would beat his ass at this game. They had been neck and neck since they started, and now it looked like she would surpass him for good. He had lost six game nights in a row to her and he wasn't in the mood for a seventh. He was losing his touch.

"Sure, Jonesy."

"For real, I'm not," he insisted. Even though he denied it aloud, he couldn't come to terms with it on the inside. He loved Nikki and her competitive edge, how she conquered every situation she was placed in, but video games had been his specialty for as long as he could remember. He knew if he didn't do something, she'd conquer that, too.

Smiling as her score surpassed his, she continued what she was doing. "Victory is definitely going to taste sweet."

He grumbled; she didn't have to gloat. He glanced at his girlfriend, who looked calm and collected. Though she remained attractive all day every day, she was especially attractive when she was smug.

Then an idea came to him. He may have been on the road to losing, but he could probably get her to admit defeat in the best way.

As he set his controller on his bedroom floor, she teased, "You know, putting that thing down definitely won't help you win. In fact, it says you've already given up."

Silently, he moved closer to her and nuzzled his head against her shoulder.

After he began kissing her neck, she almost gave into him. _Almost_. "Oh, _I_ see what you're doing. You're not sly, Jonesy."

"What do you mean, babe?" he whispered in her ear, playing coy as he toyed with her.

"You're not gonna make me give up, if that's what you're trying to do, so don't even bother."

He wouldn't give up so easily, however. (Plus, her own determination was alluring; she wore it well.) "Mmm, but the chase is the best part," Jonesy purred. He went on to massage her shoulders and back, sliding his hands to her hips shortly afterwards.

Though she scoffed at his inability to give up, she couldn't help but revel in the way his touch burned. But she had to control herself. She could love Jonesy anytime she pleased. Right now was not one of those times.

But, right now, as he licked her ear, he was tempting as hell.

She shuddered. "Jonesy," she sighed.

He knew that sigh intimately. He'd played with her enough to know and it put a smirk on his face. "What happened to, 'You're not sly, Jonesy'? Where's 'You're not gonna make me give up' now?" he taunted, kissing and licking her neck.

She moaned. "You're _not_ sly… and I'm not giving up, but… damn, you're good at distractions."

Being an expert bullshitter, distracting was the one game he knew how to play. And, if he was lucky, she would be his prize.

When he wrapped his arms around her from behind, moving one hand over her chest and the other further south, she began feeling hazy, her vision not focusing on the screen anymore.

Despite cursing at him inside her head for making her lose her focus, she paused the game and tackled him onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Jonesy said, caught off-guard. His "charms" were more powerful than he originally thought. He couldn't resist gazing at the girl above him, wearing nothing but his T-shirt and her underwear (which he hoped to take off soon). As she ran her hands along his chest, he gulped.

"Why are you so quiet now?" she asked, breathing heavy. "You got me right where you wanted me, so take action."

This girl could conquer anything and anyone; he was no exception. And he wouldn't have it any other way.

After he found a condom under his bed—he hid them everywhere, to no one's surprise—her lips aggressively met his.

They wrapped their arms around each other, the tension between them melting away as they made out on the floor. He slid his hands beneath her shirt and pulled her underwear down, tossing them aside. He put his hand between her thighs and played with her until she moaned his name. However, before Jonesy could get her on her back and make her scream, she pushed him back onto the floor and straddled him.

She snatched the condom from him and said, "We're fucking on my terms, Garcia."

Her assertive side was more than a turn-on for him. He purred. "You own me, baby. You own me."

Her grin was wicked as she pulled his boxers down and put the condom on him. "Hell yeah, I do."

"I love video-game nights," he said under his breath.

She snorted at her goofy boyfriend before positioning herself onto him. "And I love _you_ , which is why I've gotta make you suffer for being a sore loser."

He smirked. "You're so pushy."

"No, I'm not. I'm just bold and I know what I want."

Winking, he asked, "Do you want me?"

"Would I do this if I didn't want you?" she asked, suddenly grinding her hips against his.

He groaned.

"Or this?" Her hips moved at a slower rhythm.

As she leaned over and placed her hands on his shoulders, he grabbed her hips and coaxed her to go faster.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, so now you want to do something?"

"Do you have a problem with it?" he asked.

She grinned. "I don't mind."

"Good." He kissed her as she moaned, smiling against her lips. "You know you're really hot when you get all competitive," he confessed in between kisses. "Your confidence is sexy."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," she said, breathing heavy against him as their hips synchronized to the right rhythm. "Sometimes I forget turning you on is a side-effect of being myself."

He chuckled. "So never stop being you."

"Good thing I didn't plan on stopping." She closed her eyes. "Right there… right there."

"Getting close?" he asked, his own breath labored.

"Yes… _fuck_ ," she panted.

"For someone so small, you curse a lot."

"And for such a sore loser, you talk a big game."

"Touché."

She touched where she needed it the most as her hips bucked harder. One of his hands remained on her hips while the other grabbed her rear, driving her crazy.

Between his kisses and her muscles tightening, she gasped sharply as her body jerked.

He officially lost it when she came, groaning her name as he did, too.

"Fuck," he said, sinking into post-sex euphoria.

"For someone so tall, you curse a lot," Nikki teased, her breathing slowly returning to normal.

He laughed as he got up to throw the condom away. "Touché, again."

After putting on her panties again, she made herself comfortable on the carpet while waiting for him to come back. She smirked at the sight of his ass when he put his leopard boxers back on. That ass was hers, in every meaning of the phrase.

He turned around and caught her snickering. "Were you checking me out, babe?"

She licked her lips. "How can I check out what's already mine?"

He rested beside her on the floor, gazing at his girl before rolling her on top of him.

She smiled before stealing kisses from him. He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her as they made out.

"I don't mind if we do this for the rest of the night," he confessed.

"Me neither," she said before remembering something important: she had business to take care of. She didn't mind kissing him until the break of dawn—preferably in his bed—but she remembered that she had left their game on pause. Her expression became mischievous. "Just let me handle something first."

He grew confused, unsure of what she was up to before having an epiphany. He thought they had both lost the game at this point. "Babe, wait—"

Nikki had already leaned over and taken her controller by the time he figured it out. She officially kicked her boyfriend's ass at his own game. "Come on, Jonesy. This is child's play."

"Dammit," he muttered as he facepalmed himself. This marked seven losses in a row.

"Don't be sad, babe." She brushed her palm against his cheek. "At least you get to spend the night with a winner."


End file.
